


this damned paper

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, and soojin is used to her girlfriend's cram nights, forgive me if this flopped, i literally have four other fics to write but this one came out easier, no actual plot except for soyeon getting annoyed over her paper, soyeon is a procrastinator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Another late-night cram session has Soyeon awake at an ungodly hour, and Soojin comes in to keep her company.ORI wrote this under an hour, so don't expect anything but self-indulgent fluff.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	this damned paper

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick and short SoyeJin fic to satisfy my needs.
> 
> Someone had mentioned a hybrid-AU spin-off for these two (based on the fic I've already written for MinQi) and it's actually a good idea. If ever I start working on it, I might also consider making a separate one for MiShu. I wanna give them some love too c:
> 
> That said, they won't be chaptered fics like the original work. Maybe just a one-shot(?), or a collection of scenarios crammed together.
> 
> (Didn't read through this entire thing yet, so excuse any errors and repetitions.)

Soyeon shouldn’t have waited until the very last moment to finish her paper. Granted, she had other requirements that needed her attention the most, but those have already been submitted no less than a couple days ago.

And yet, here she is. With three cans of double-shot espresso standing empty beside her laptop, and her eyes straining at the bright LED screen blaring in front of her. One side opened to a Word document file, then the other to 16 different tabs about the same topic on her web browser. Working on her 20-page report at one-in-the- _fucking_ -morning, when she could be in bed right now snoring away like Sleeping Beauty.

Ladies and gentlemen, master procrastinator Jeon Soyeon. Back at it again with her cramming tendencies in the wee hours of the day. A classic.

_Eight more pages, Soyeon. You can do this._

She encouraged herself while her fingers flew across the keyboard of her laptop, clicking and clacking loudly as she rephrased this and edited that. Tweaking parts of her heinous report until she was satisfied with them.

For a procrastinator, Soyeon is also a perfectionist. A bit ironic, since she often needed more time to produce a quality output of her standards. Thankfully, her Friday class always started around noon, so she still has time to print this bad boy out before running all the way there like an Olympic athlete.

When she felt her consciousness slipping away at page 14 over 20 (something about a power struggle between the House and the Senate, whatever that means), the head of a familiar figure popped up behind her laptop screen. She squinted her eyes over it to get a better look while pushing up the round spectacles that were drooping on her nose bridge.

“Soyeon-ah…?”

The soft, feminine voice of her girlfriend, Seo Soojin, spoke through the silent air around them as she slowly approached her. Padding towards the dining table in her cherry-printed pajamas while rubbing the drowsiness from her tired eyes.

“Why are you awake?”

Soyeon blinked a couple times until her eyes focused on Soojin’s gorgeous face. There were still traces of sleep in them, but she looked mostly worried and slightly annoyed. Understandable, considering that she had been nagging Soyeon earlier to finish her homework already. But alas, the stubborn midget just played video games all afternoon with Yuqi and Shuhua at their dorm.

“I should be asking you the same question, Jin-Jin.” Soyeon lightly pushed her index finger against Soojin’s forehead after the blonde pulled over a chair and seated next to her, earning a small grunt as she swatted her hand away.

“Are you cramming your paper again?” Soojin asked with a raised brow, narrowing her eyes in a condescending manner when Soyeon nodded sheepishly. “Jeon Soyeon, what did I tell you about procrastinating?”

“It slipped my mind, okay?” She tried to reason using the same excuse since her junior high days, which certainly didn’t do her favors once Soojin frowned at her. The intensity of her glare was enough for Soyeon shrink back in her seat and whimper. Behind that sweet, shy exterior is a lioness with the claws to make others cower in fear. Even the raven herself isn’t exempted from her wrath.

“… I’m sorry?” She timidly smiled in a weak attempt to get back in her girlfriend’s good graces. Not that it changed Soojin’s expression in the slightest. “I’m almost done with it, I swear!”

Soojin didn’t seem convinced at all. “You said that hours ago, Soyeonnie. You don’t look too good.”

“Excuse me? I _always_ look good.”

Soyeon pouted childishly, and the blonde couldn’t resist the quirk of her lips tugging into a half-smile at her antics. Although Soyeon carried an intimidating aura because of her sharp eyes and charismatic appeal, she’s an actual softie behind closed doors and folded like paper in Soojin’s presence. Talk about duality…

“Just finish your paper, you little baby.” Soojin breathed out a small laugh through her nose and laid her head against Soyeon’s shoulder, staring blankly at whatever word vomit her girlfriend had dumped into her document file as she watched her fingers type away at rapid pace.

“Don’t you want to go back to bed?” Soyeon asked while keeping her eyes glued on her laptop screen, lest she get distracted by the gentle beauty beside her as arms snaked around her waist in a loose hug. Her hand reached up automatically to entangle itself in Soojin’s wheat-blonde tresses, which felt soft to the touch and smelled like fresh citrus.

“It feels empty without you there.” Came the honest reply from Soojin, who closed her eyes once she felt small fingers brushing through her hair in slow, steady strokes before scratching her head. Manicured fingernails scraping gently against her scalp as Soyeon continued to work with her other hand still whizzing across the keys. Double-tasking in its finest.

“Alright. I won’t take long, I promise.”

Soyeon tilted her head a bit to plant a quick kiss on the top of her sleepy girlfriend’s head. Unbeknownst to her, Soojin smiled at the affectionate gesture and immediately pressed into her side. Rubbing her cheek against the raven’s shoulder while humming contentedly.

Although she really preferred the comforts of their shared bed, she’d chose cuddling with Soyeon over it any day. They’ve grown accustomed to holding each other close every night, that sleeping alone just didn’t feel right anymore. Especially since Soojin loves spooning the shorter girl because of her small stature. Like a teddy bear fitting cozily in her embrace.

(Soyeon can go on to rant about how she hates her own height, but the blonde will forever adore it—no matter what she says to change her mind. Besides, it only adds to her cuteness factor.)

They stay this way for a few minutes until Soyeon, not wanting Soojin to feel uncomfortable, adjusted their positions so that she’d be nestled between her long legs. Snuggling happily against Soojin’s front, as the taller girl encased her in a firm back-hug.

“Don’t stay up too late…” Was all Soojin could say before her head dropped down to Soyeon’s shoulder, her face resting in the crook of the other’s neck.

Soyeon tried her best not to squirm at the feather-light breaths caressing her skin. “Y-Yeah, sure…” She mumbled faintly, smiling like an idiot when Soojin hugged her tightly in response. She could feel the stress slipping away and the tension leaving her body from the pleasant weight on her back, cocooning her like a comforting blanket that alleviated her frustrations.

In a way, the companionable silence they shared brought an air of calm that soothed her overworked mind. Clearing the unnecessary thoughts in order for her to concentrate properly.

Soyeon still hated this stupid fucking paper, no doubt. But at least she’s feeling better now.

The sound of faint snoring caught her attention, and Soyeon glanced down to see Soojin sleeping peacefully. She chuckled fondly at the adorable sight and pushed aside her bangs to kiss her forehead, whispering a soft _“goodnight”_ before she went back to her assignment.

_Fifteen down, and five more to go…_

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock blaring next to her ear made Soyeon almost hurl it out the window, muttering curses under her breath while rubbing at her bleary eyes. She’s probably been asleep for only four to five hours, but that’s the average amount of sleep a regular college student would get. So, she shouldn’t be complaining.

_I’m never cramming again._

The lie of the decade. Of course, she’s going to do it again. Old habits die hard.

Soyeon had finished her report much earlier than expected, so she planned to get as much shut-eye as she can before running off to the printing office on her way to class. She gently urged Soojin awake, and they both quickly jumped into bed for some well-deserved sleep. The blonde spooning her tiny girlfriend like always, while the raven huddled against her for warmth.

Soyeon groaned in annoyance. She really wanted to stay longer, but her assignment isn’t going to submit itself.

“I’ll be back soon, Jin-Jin.” She whispered into Soojin’s ear, caressing her head as she placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

It took a lot of effort on her part to untangle herself without stirring her girlfriend awake (she’d be damned to ruin such an endearing display of serenity), but she managed successfully and slipped away unnoticed. _Phew._

After throwing the thick, anime-themed blanket over Soojin’s curled-up form, Soyeon took a quick shower and got dressed before heading out. As an afterthought (and because she couldn’t help it), she hurried back to Soojin and kissed her again. This time, on the lips.

“Sleep well.” She smiled down at her.

Soojin didn’t have any Friday classes in her schedule (lucky), so she was free to sleep in until much later. Soyeon, on the other hand, can just drop by her class to submit her paper, have her attendance checked, and then peace out for the rest of the day. The professor was pretty chill and only expected his students to pass all his requirements on time. Take-home quizzes included.

The faster Soyeon did them, the quicker she’ll make it back to Soojin’s arms again. Right where she belonged.

And right she is, because her feet led her back to their dorm literally 30 minutes later. Although Soyeon was more than relieved to have the atrocious report gone, she’s still incredibly exhausted from her late-night cram session and looked like she was about to collapse any second. A soft giggle echoed through the narrow hallway as Soojin appeared from the living room, wide-awake and still wearing those cherry pajamas she loves so much.

“Morning, Soyeonnie.” She greets warmly, skipping over to kiss her weary girlfriend and smiling afterwards. “Did you get your paper done?”

“Mmm…”

Soyeon practically mumbled against her lips as she pulled the taller girl into a lazy hug. Automatically, Soojin looped her arms around the raven’s neck and rested their foreheads together. Laughing amusedly when Soyeon whined below her, clinging to her waist while staring up with a pout.

“Tired?” Soojin asked, her voice light and teasing as she patted the shorter one’s head.

A weak nod.

The blonde rolled her eyes fondly. “Come on. Let’s get you back in bed, you stubborn procrastinator.”

Seemed like Soyeon was tired, after all. Judging by the lack of a rebuttal as she allowed Soojin to whisk her away towards their room. Lithe arms guiding her tiny self over to the bed, and laying her gently on the comforters before tucking her in with a blanket. The same one she had used to cover Soojin earlier.

“I’d tell you to change, but you’re practically wearing your pajamas anyway.” Soojin tells her while adjusting the pillow under Soyeon’s head, fluffing it up a bit in case it was lumpy. “I pray to God you’re not wearing that same sweater from more than a week ago.”

“I threw that in the laundry yesterday, I think.” Soyeon muffled into the cushion. “I’m wearing the one you gave me on my birthday. With that cartoon broccoli printed on it.”

Soojin held back a snort. “You mean my gag gift?” She simpered. “I can’t believe you actually like it.”

“I hate vegetables with every fiber of my being. But you gave it to me, so I can make an exception. Besides, the design is cute.”

“I literally found it at a discount store.”

“Well, you scored a good bargain.” Soyeon then made grabby hands at Soojin hovering beside her. Like a toddler asking to be carried, or—in this case—cuddled. “C’mere, c’mere!” She eagerly insists with hopeful eyes.

Soojin laughed again, but relented to her pleas (more like begging, honestly) and let Soyeon yank her down, falling right into her embrace as they laid together. Side-by-side for Soyeon to snuggle up against her and bury her face in Soojin’s ample bosom while she combed a hand through her short, ebony locks.

“You baby...” The taller girl murmured over her scalp, pulling Soyeon closer by the waist while their legs tangled beneath the warm blanket she had tossed over them both. “I should be scolding you for not listening to me last night.”

“Not the first time I’ve done it, and certainly not the last.” Soyeon bantered.

“Jeon. Soyeon.” Soojin’s voice became stern, but they knew she was only pretending when she smiled against her head. “You’re such a mess.”

“A _hot_ mess, you mean.”

Soojin clicked her tongue playfully. “Don’t push it.” She abruptly ends it there before Soyeon could go tooting her own horn like she’d always do. “Go to sleep now, hot stuff.”

“Yes, ma’am…” Soyeon mumbled into her shirt. Grinning against it when she felt those long, nimble fingers tracing random shapes across her back, and the kisses peppering the top of her head as Soojin nuzzled into her hair.

This is definitely a lot better than that damned paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: Someone pLEASE stop me. My friend got me into ATEEZ, and now she's (vehemently) persuading me to write about them with (G)I-DLE. I swear to God, we even laid out the potential ships between them and I'm so fucking tempted.
> 
> I AM LOYAL TO MY IDLE SHIPS T_T
> 
> (But I can't deny that they'd look cute together skajsjkajskjk)


End file.
